colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tell me (Ingles ver.) - Wonder Girls
Descripcion *'Titulo:' Tell Meright|160px *'Artista:' Wonder Girls *'Mini Album:' 2 Different Tears *'Pista:' #3 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Ingles *'Lanzamiento:''' 16-Mayo-2010 Video full|center|400 px Yubin Yenny Sunye Sunmi Sohee Ingles Never knew that I could be the one for you Can this be true? Too good to be true It still seems like a dream, you loving me I guess I never knew, too good to be true So many days trying to hide how I feel Thinking this fantasy could never be real But now you're here looking right into my eyes Ohmona~ Can't believe that you are mine Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me Tell me I'm the one for you Tell me that you want me too Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me Just cant get enough of your love Malhaejoyo Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me Tell me this is not a dream Tell me that you'll never leave Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me Waiting for this moment too long Malhaejoyo Feel my heart beating wild, just like a drum Whenever you are near, can't believe you're here Pinch myself every time you're next to me Hoping it's not a dream, can't believe you're here So many nights wishing my dream would come true The dream I'm waiting for; I'm loving you too But now you're here looking right into my eyes Ohmona~ Can't believe that you are mine Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me Tell me I'm the one for you Tell me that you want me too Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me Just cant get enough of your love Malhaejoyo Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me Tell me this is not a dream Tell me that you'll never leave Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me Waiting for this moment too long Malhaejoyo Tell me, tell me, tell me you, Want me, want me, want too Tell me, tell me, tell me you, Love me too, love me too Hit me one time, baby give it to me! (Tell me tell me) OK, better yet another one hit me! (Tell me tell tell me) Yeah you can tell me over and over and over again Please keep bringing it, like a postman (Ohmona!) Gotta make me believe it now (Cant believe that you are mine) Baby baby! Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me Tell me I'm the one for you Tell me that you want me too Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me Just cant get enough of your love Malhaejoyo Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me Tell me this is not a dream Tell me that you'll never leave Tell me tell me tetetetetetell-me Waiting for this moment too long Malhaejoyo Español No sabía que podriamos ser el uno para el otro ¿Puede esto ser cierto? Demasiado bueno para ser verdad Todavía me parece un sueño, que me amas Supongo que no lo sabía, demasiado bueno para ser verdad Tantos días tratando de ocultar lo que siento Pensando en que esta fantasía no podría ser real Pero ahora estás aquí mirandome directamente a los ojos Oh Dios ~ No puedo creer que eres mio Dime dime Di-di-di-di-di-di-dime Dime que somos el uno para el otro Dime que me quieres demasiado Dime dime Di-di-di-di-di-di-dime Sólo puedo tener suficiente de tu amor Dimelo Dime dime Di-di-di-di-di-di-dime Dime que esto no es un sueño Dime que nunca te iras Dime dime Di-di-di-di-di-di-dime He esperado este momento mucho tiempo Dimelo Siente mi corazón latiendo salvaje, como un tambor Cada vez que estás cerca, no puedo creer que estés aquí Me aprieto a mí misma cada vez que estás a mi lado Con la esperanza de que no sea unsueño, no puedo creer que estés aquí Pase muchas noches deseando que mi sueño se haga realidad El sueño que estoy esperando, te estoy amando demasiado Pero ahora estás aquí mirandome directamente a los ojos Oh Dios ~ No puedo creer que eres mío Dime dime Di-di-di-di-di-di-dime Dime que somos el uno para el otro Dime que me quieres demasiado Dime dime Di-di-di-di-di-di-dime Sólo puedo tener suficiente de tu amor Dimelo Dime dime Di-di-di-di-di-di-dime Dime que esto no es un sueño Dime que nunca te iras Dime dime Di-di-di-di-di-di-dime He esperado este momento mucho tiempo Dimelo Dime, dime, dime que Me deseas, me deseas, me deseas también Dime, dime, dime que Me amas también, me amas también Impáctame una vez más nene dámelo! (Dime dime) Bien, mejor impactame otra vez! (Dime Di dime,) Si tu me puedes decir una y otra vez y otra vez Por favor, siempre hablando de el, como un cartero (Oh Dios!) Tengo que hacerme creer ahora (No puedo creer que eres mío) Nene nene! Dime dime Di-di-di-di-di-di-dime Dime que somos el uno para el otro Dime que me quieres demasiado Dime dime Di-di-di-di-di-di-dime Sólo puedo tener suficiente de tu amor Dimelo Dime dime Di-di-di-di-di-di-dime Dime que esto no es un sueño Dime que nunca te iras Dime dime Di-di-di-di-di-di-dime He esperado este momento mucho tiempo Dimelo Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls